Learning to Love
by tsukirabbit
Summary: In which Minako isn't -exactly- sure how to make love to a woman, and goes to her dear friends Haruka and Michiru for a little lesson. Complete humor. Rated M only because I'm paranoid.


This is what happen when I stay up all night. Pure humor in this one, and it ended up longer than I had originally expected and as such I felt it shouldn't be put with my drabble set.

Anyway, review, maybe?

**Learning to Love**

Minako was stingy. Stingy with a capital S and a pretty little Y embellished at the end with neat and fancy swirls and all.

Not a stingy lover or anything of the like, but stingy when it came to cash and cash only, really.

Unlike Usagi, whom she got mistaken for anytime she wore her hair in odangos (which she made a note to never do again after Mamoru groped her mistaking her for his lunar fiancé), who spent money like there was no tomorrow on frivolous things, Minako was a bit more frugal. Not too much to the point she was completely tight with money, but enough to be able to buy what she really wanted with her own savings without resorting to begging her mother for the cash like a certain princess of the Moon often did.

As such, a stingy person that is, when she and a certain dark haired Sailor Senshi with eyes the color of grapefruit (_is that romantic?_ She wondered, should she say it to her one day?), and hair that consistently smelled of firewood, (that definitely sounded poetic. Like something she'd read in one of her romance novels) and legs that went on forever, and a chest that - wait, were was she?

Ah yes, when she started dating that certain Senshi she found herself lacking in the knowledge of how two girls...got...well, _familiar_ with one another. Now how does this add up to Minako being stingy? Well, unbeknownst to her mother, who would surely have a fit if she found out, Minako had a small but notable stash of, um, er - _risque_ mangas hidden away in her room in a very safe, discreet place that not even her talking cat knew about.

Though she had a good amount she didn't have one, not _one_ featuring girls getting, to well, um - yeah let's stick with getting familiar. She couldn't walk up and ask her mom "Hi, mom, how do two girls have jiggy with it?" (a phrase she had learned from an English song, and felt very worldly for knowing). No, that would be disastrous, and she really didn't want to spend cash on buying mangas that would shed some light on the issue while knowing the answer should be painfully obvious to her, yet she couldn't think of it to save her life.

Really, Minako never had a reason to think about it in all of her seventeen years of life. She had, up until Rei, been strictly attracted to boys, and around one year of knowing the fiery priestess she only began to question her straight as a board heterosexuality. She didn't cave into the fact she wanted Rei until she was sixteen and a half. It had been a bit of a shock when Rei had wanted her too, but she wasn't complaining.

Minako thought of once or twice asking Artemis. True he was a cat, but the cat knew far more than any normal cat should. Plus, he could talk! He could talk, guys! That had to be a big achievement, but what always stopped her was the sense of that in asking Artemis she was in a way asking the little brother she never had how to make love to her lesbian lover. It would be like Usagi asking Shingo how 'excite' Mamoru (which if Usagi ever wanted to know, all she had to do was come to Minako and not Shingo and the blonde goddess of love would divulge all the tricks and trades). It would be wrong and more than a little weird to ask the white cat.

Then Minako's mind wondered to the other senshi before she mentally wrote them off one by one. Ami and Usagi would be just as clueless as she was. Makoto would probably blush and laugh at her and refuse to instruct her best friend how to essentially screw her other best friend despite probably knowing. And so Minako had resolved herself to not knowing until the awkward moment arose in which the goddess of love showed her complete inexperience and ignorance in the matter of woman on woman love. Minako hated that.

The thought struck her on her way home from school. Usagi had detention, Ami was studying at the library, Makoto had went home to do some chores, and Rei was still at her private school. It was then, in that moment of clarity that she had a brilliant idea. Those guys, as lovely and special as they were, weren't her _only_ friends. She had Setsuna...who was old as dirt and would surely know a thing or two and she had Haruka and Michiru. **Freakin' Haruka and Freakin' Michiru**! How had she been so stupid to begin with! The answer had been so obvious all along!

She blazed off like a madwoman to the familiar apartments and wasted no time jogging up the stairs (four steps at a time, it was wonder she didn't fall - but then again she wasn't quite on Usagi's level of clumsiness) until she reach room 017. She rang the doorbell impatiently several times and did what Usagi had dubbed the pee-dance despite not having to pee at all.

Within seconds Michiru was at the door, her face at first stern and cold as if her unplanned guest had interrupted something, only to slightly soften, then smile at realizing who it was. "Why, Minako," the mature woman greeted ushering the younger girl inside. Haruka was sitting at the window sill and offered her a smile.

Michiru and Haruka's apartment always smelled of jasmine, Minako mentally noted as she took a seat on the comfortable sofa, wasting no time in making herself at home. And why shouldn't she? These were he comrades? People she had fought side by side with, people she had died once with, people who would tell her how to sex up Rei. Everyone had their uses.

"We don't see you much." Michiru frowned as she took a seat next to Minako. "Nothing is wrong, is it? The Princess, she's fine?" and out the corner of her blue eyes Minako sees Haruka jump to attention at the mention of 'trouble' and 'princess'.

Alleviating their fears, "No, no!" she waved off the mounting concern. "Usagi-chan is absolutely fine!"

"That is good." Haruka spoke for the first time. "I spoke to Odango a few weeks ago. Apparently she and her Prince aren't waiting until her eighteenth birthday to get married."

Michiru nodded, "Yes, they are so in love, destined really," and Minako sees her give Haruka a knowing look and a small smile.

_Very sweet,_ Minako thinks. Her inner romantic always felt light and airy when she was around these two, but she had to get to the real reason she was here. Back to mission: give Rei the ride of her life!

"Yeah, they are but I'm not hear to talk about Usagi and Mamoru." _Or how perfect you two are together either,_ she mentally added. "I'm hear to ask a question that I could only ask you two...for um...reasons..." and the faintest trace of a blush crept on Minako's face. Blushing! Her? She felt silly and like a pre-teen again. She prayed neither women noticed it, but Haruka was on her case in a second moving from the window sill to the sofa adjacent to hers.

"You have me intrigued Minako," she says leaning forward. Again she exchanges glances with Michiru who doesn't look to be at all interested but very well could have been, it was always hard for Minako to read her.

"Yeah, well," Minako took a deep breath. "I want to know how you...get familiar with another female?" She had proposed it as a question, not a statement, and the words sounded so stupid to her own ears and from he puzzled look Michiru and Haruka were giving her it sounded weird to them too. They looked puzzled. Decideding not to be coy and be the blunt girl they knew so well, "I want to know how two girls have sex," and there again that blush crept back up on her face. She felt her ears burning and really wished Haruka would stop staring at her with that smirk and that Michiru would take her hand off her leg.

She was starting to regret coming here...

"So it's true then!" Haruka says with a harty laugh. "You and Rei are together _together_?"

"The girl asked us a question, dear, we can't ask her one until we answer hers," Michiru singsonged sweetly to her lover.

Clearing her throat, "Ah, yes...well, Minako there are a lot of ways, really..."

"A lot?" Minako asks incredulously. She couldn't even think of one. Was she really the goddess of love after all?

"Yeah, a lot." the sandy blonde confirms.

"Haruka could enlighten you while I make us some tea, hm?" and Michiru leaves Minako alone with Haruka who tells her unprepared not quite virgin ears all the details and skimps on nothing. Absolutely _nothing_.

* * *

It takes awhile for Minako to get over the trauma of being told very personal sex details about her friends' love life (_"It's best I speak from experience,"_ Haruka had told her) for her to approach the subject with Rei. By the time she does the shock of it all has worn off and she is back to her brazen, bold self. Feeling almost cocky with confidence, "I want to make love to you, Rei." And she can't help but laugh when this time Rei is the one who turns scarlet.

"Eh?" is all the brunette can squeak out.

Minako scoots closer on the sofa to her source of affection. Draping an arm around her neck and nestling into her soft chest, "I want to make love to you. Let me show you what Yuuichirou never could give you." Minako speak big game, but after her little chat with Haruka she was sure she knew how to please a woman _perfectly_.

* * *

It was..._awkward_.

Neither of them knew exactly what to do. Both had behaved like virgins in many ways and though Rei seemed content with it all Minako was fuming that all her hard work and thinking had still led to a less than stellar first time between her, and who she was pretty sure was her soulmate.

"Are you okay, Minako?" Rei asked her, pressing sweet kisses on her shoulder. Trying to ignore the feeling of disappointment inside her Minako turns to face Rei.

"Yeah, I'm fine just a little..."

"Let down?" Rei doesn't seem hurt by the fact, she is merely stating what she already knows.

"Yeah, a little." Minako admits. Rei doesn't say anything, she gives the blonde time to say whatever is on her mind. "It's just, I spent all that time worrying about how we _do it_ and then when I find out and _do it_ I still muck it up!" she crosses her arms across her chest and pouts like a child. Staring up at the ceiling, "What kind of goddess of love can't even make love to her lover right?"

"I'm happy," Rei sighs hugging her lover but is once again silent for a moment before adding, "Well, if you aren't, you know what that means, don't you?"

Curiosity piqued enough to stop her pouting momentarily, "No, what?"

"That you and I will just have to try more and more at getting better at this." She adds with a smile, "Practice makes perfect is what they say, right?"

Minako smiles as she mulls over her words. "Yeah, it does." Now grinning from ear to ear, "That's what they say, and that's exactly what it means!"

Minako may have been stingy with money and buying new erotica material to teach her how to please her beloved Rei, but she wasn't and never would be a stingy lover.

Not at all.

End.


End file.
